


La ballade

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Childhood, Children, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Cora Crawley à une relation particulière et intime avec sa petite fille, Marigold. Cette relation n’a jamais été explorée en profondeur et pourtant elle est pleine de potentielle, de secrets partagés et d’instants manqués. Le moment où Cora emmène Marigold à Brancaster, en est un, Cora aura l’occasion de s’occuper d’elle et d’avoir des moments rien que toutes les deux.
Relationships: Cora Crawley & Marigold Crawley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La ballade

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire fait partie de mon univers de mon One-shot « Elles étaient trois », c’est une histoire post-canon, ou Cora emmène Marigold à Brancaster.

Cora Crawley aimait tous ses petits-enfants, d'une manière égalitaire, elle les aimait d’un amour différent pour chacun d'eux, mais cet amour était de la même grandeur d'âme pour tous les trois.

Cora Crawley était une personne effacée et mise à l'écart à Downton, tout le monde ignorait le bien, la bonté et tous les miracles qu'elle pouvait concrétiser ainsi que l'aide dont elle pouvait apporter pour que tout aille bien. Ce qui lui restait, son seul vrai trésor et son prix de consolation, était ses petits-enfants qu'elle gâtait et allait voir souvent à la nursery et dont elle laissait volontiers tout son temps là-bas, pour qu'ainsi ils apportent et grandissent dans un avenir qui en vaille la peine et construisent leur personnalité.

Sa relation avec la petite Marigold était particulière et fragile et complexe, elle aimait cette petite fille à la minute, voire la seconde où elle l'avait rencontrée. De tous ses petits-enfants, c'était la seule où il n'y avait presque rien à dire sur leur relation, mais en même temps dont il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Car en effet cette relation était bien remplie en événements et en émotions.

Pour commencer, Cora avait connu que deux des enfants alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des nourrissons, elle avait connu que deux grossesses de ses filles, elle a raté et était complètement exclue de la vie et de la grossesse d'Edith et du début de vie de la petite Marigold.

Tout d’abord, il y eu Sybbie. Sa naissance fut construite et arriva avec émotion et riche en intensité et ne fut pas de tout repos. C’était la plus proche période où elle faillit perdre un bébé en couche. Mais ils ont perdu, à la place, Sybil, sa mère. 

Cora allait souvent voir Sybbie à la nursery, la prenait dans ses bras, la berçait, la câlinait, lui chantait des berceuses et lui parlait tranquillement. C’est durant cette période de deuil et de tristesse que Cora se rapprocha de Tom, pour devenir des confidents l’un pour l’autre, et que la petite Sybil reçut le surnom de Sybbie, par sa grand-mère.

Cora ne voulait pas se l’avouer, ni le dire à haute voix ni l’avouer à quiconque mais Sybbie était sa préférée, c’était la suite logique des choses, Sybil avait été sa préférée de tous ses enfants, il était donc bien normal pour le destin qu’une mère aime les enfants de ses enfants préférés. 

Sybbie était très sociable et ouverte au monde et aux gens qui l’entourent, ce qui était tout à fait normal étant l’ainée de tous les petits-enfants de Robert et Cora Crawley. Elle fut habituée à se faire montrer et mise en avant, et défilait parmi les enfants de Downton, devant les invités ayant séjourné à Downton.

Sybbie n’avait jamais montré de crainte pour les étrangers. Bien qu’à première vue et d’après ce que n’importe quel étranger pouvait voir, Sybbie s’emblait très proche de son grand-père, Robert, mais en réalité elle était beaucoup et tout aussi plus proche de Cora que de quiconque à Downton, y compris avec son père, Tom.

Cora allait voir ses petits souvent régulièrement à la nursery et n'attendait pas spécialement que les nounous, les descendre pour leur du thé, à la bibliothèque, elle ne voulait pas reproduire ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses enfants et voulait profiter de chaque instant passé avec les enfants, les moments avec ses enfants avaient été si rares et si courts en même temps que Cora, regrettait par fois leur mode d'éducation à l'égard des enfants, mais l'éducation aristocratique était comme ça.

Lorsque les enfants descendent à la bibliothèque, Cora n'hésitait pas à sortir des livres des étagères et les étalait sur la table basse pour, qu’en compagnie de Sybbie, elles puissent regarder les images ou lui lire différents sujets d’histoire, science ou géographie pour que les enfants puissent s’instruire au mieux.

Sybbie aimait beaucoup les livres et était très curieuse de nature, et Cora aimait savoir ses petits-enfants instruits et qu’ils ont une bonne instruction et que surtout pour elle l’éducation était importante, voire même primordiale et que les enfants avaient besoin de toutes les armes pour se parer au mieux dans la vie.

Sybbie aimait beaucoup les sciences et la botanique ainsi que toute la nature, elle aimait beaucoup marcher le long du terrain et des jardins.

Grace au poste dont Cora avait été nommé à l’hôpital pour la gestion administrative, Sybbie allait souvent avec sa grand-mère à l’hôpital, ainsi la petite Sybbie se sentait proche de sa propre mère, les lieux et le bâtiment étaient familiers et respiraient un vent connu, et coutumier. Sybbie était ainsi connue du personnel et des médecins.

Sybbie s’intéressait grâce aux livres de sa grand-mère à la médecine, elle lui avait même offert un stéthoscope en plastique avec une panoplie de déguisement de médecin.

Quand elle fut plus grande après l’école ou lors de journées sans cours, Sybbie prit l’habitude de rendre visite aux malades de l’hôpital, s’occupait des enfants, apportait des jouets, elle essayait de rendre heureux les enfants et aimait s’occuper de personnes âgées, discutant avec eux ou simplement parler aux infirmières de leur métier.

Après il eut ; George, lui non plus n’est pas né dans de manière saine et d’une manière émotive et intense. George, à peine né, avait perdu à son tour l’un de ses parents, son père. Il y eu comme une malédiction comme une terrible tragédie, qui frappait les enfants des sœurs Crawley qui étaient comme condamnées, à la naissance de leurs enfants, à perdre un parent.

Cora eu peur et si jamais il arrivait une autre tragédie à Edith ; sa mort à la naissance de son bébé ou la mort de son mari, quand elle en aurait un.

George n’était pas aussi proche de sa mère, comme Mary l’aurait voulu, après la mort de Matthew, Mary s’était sentie incapable et rendu impossible de tenir son rôle de mère, comme elle l’avait tellement souhaité, étant enceinte. 

Elle se sentait froide et impotente sans Matthew, toute la douceur qu’il voyait en elle, tout le courage, la force et la gentillesse s’étaient éteints et desséchés à la mort de Matthew.

George grandit sans l’amour de sa mère, sans sa tendresse, Mary était devenue avare d’amour. Incapable d’en donner et en recevoir à George. Bien qu’elle acceptât de le voir pendant l’heure du thé, elle considérait que son rôle s’arrêtait là, et n’en faisait pas plus.

George s’était tourné vers sa grand-mère qui lui donnait tout l’amour qu’il souhaitait, elle le prenait dans ses bras, lui lisait des histoires, marcher avec lui lors des promenades matinales et familiales.

George était beaucoup plus proche de Cora que de Mary.

Il était très autoritaire, et aimait commander et faire ce qu’il demandait que les autres fassent. Cora avait remarqué chez son petit-fils qu’il était comme sa mère, et c’était très important, car George disait toujours que quand il sera plus grand, il aimera devenir gestionnaire de Downton.

Ou bien infirmier militaire, comme son meilleur ami, Thomas Barrow, il aimait entendre des anecdotes sur son père et sur Thomas quand ils étaient ensembles pendant la guerre.

Cora jouait beaucoup avec le petit George, elle essayait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme de faire disparaitre la négligence et le manque maternelle de Mary. Tous les efforts de Cora pour rendre heureux l’enfant, portèrent leur fruit.

George était un petit garçon très équilibré vivant dans une grande maison comme un petit prince, ne manquant de rien, il voyait sa mère une fois par jour, pendant presque deux heures.

George aimait aussi beaucoup les livres que sa grand-mère leur sortait, il aimait qu’elle lui lise des histoires ; ses livres préférés étaient sur l’Amérique et les indiens.

Et en dernier ce fut Marigold. La petite fille est née à Genève, en Suisse, Sa naissance fut très émouvante et stressante, avec une certaine émotion Edith lui donna le jour, les larmes aux yeux et la fatigue de l’accouchement.

Marigold fut prénommée ainsi par ses futurs parents ; les Schroeder. Edith n’eut pas son mot à dire sur la nomination du bébé.

Les infirmières et les religieuses étaient très strictes dans cet hôpital en particulier quand il y avait des jeunes femmes enceintes sans être mariées. Ce ne fut pas très accueillant pour Edith, ni même sécurisant et cela lui faisait peur de rester dans un tel endroit

Marigold vit ses premiers mois de sa vie, dans un hôpital avec sa mère, qui l’allaitait régulièrement, les lèvres de Marigold suçant le sein d’Edith, sa tête reposant contre son gonflement de poitrine.

Au bout de quelques mois Edith partit et laissa son bébé aux Schroeder.

Marigold, bien sûr ne se souvenait pas de tout ceci, elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Elle se souvient de flashs dans ses souvenirs d’Edith lui rendant visite à la ferme des Drewe.

Edith s’entendait bien avec toute la famille, bien qu’elle rendît parfois jalouse Margie Drewe.

Elle avait réussi à gagner le cœur de cette femme et son amitié, mais il fut brisé quand Edith prit la décision de retirer Marigold de la famille.

Mme Drewe décida d’en parler à Lady Grantham, elle devait savoir, c’était tellement injuste de devoir porter ce fardeau toute seule, il fallait qu’elle sache des agissements de sa fille, pas qu’elle espérait qu’elle lui rende son bébé, peut-être qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Mais c’était un secret tellement lourd, il fallait qu’elle sache qu’Edith avait eu un enfant, même Edith ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce secret, il fallait bien qu’un jour il soit divulgué, elle ne pouvait pas le garder éternellement.

Peut-être qu’une partie d’elle espérait que Cora souffre aussi en apprenant ce secret, comme cela elle ne sera pas seule à souffrir.

Elle voulait que tout rentre dans l’ordre et que Marigold ait un foyer décent. 

Le corps entier de Cora gela, se crispa et se contracta et se tordit par la réalisation, elle tremblait et ses yeux étaient presque humides de larmes. Un petit-enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ce n'était pas possible, c'était un tel drame, et une telle tragédie. Comment avait-t-elle pu passer à côté ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se concordaient pas ne se raccrochaient pas? Rater la grossesse de sa fille, la naissance du bébé, elle réalisa tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'assister ou dont elle avait été exclue car c'est cela que ça signifiait, en plus d'apprendre la naissance d'un troisième petit enfant, elle apprenant qu'on l'avait trompée, trahie, menti, ou plus tôt faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec Edith.

Ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir c'est qu'elle n'a elle-même pas vu, ou voulu voir la propre souffrance de sa propre fille, ni pu voir qu'il y avait un problème.

Cora avait un troisième petit-enfant, qu’elle ne connaissait pas, une petite fille qui allait avoir deux ans. Dont elle avait raté les premières années de vie, elle avait raté la naissance et même la grossesse, quand Edith était enceinte, elle n’avait rien réaliser du tout, ne s’était rendue compte de rien, ne savait pas que Marigold existait déjà.

Cora la rencontra enfin. C’était une petite fille timide, tout le contraire de Sybbie, mais elle avait déjà eu l’habitude de voir beaucoup de visages inconnus dans sa courte vie.

Quand Cora la prit dans ses bras, l’enfant ne dit rien, mais la regarda avec curiosité et sympathie sans crainte, ni peur. 

Cora s’attacha bien vite à l’enfant, qui ressemblait grandement à Edith, et elle avait le teint de Michael Gregson. Elle la prenait dans ses bras, jouait avec elle, lui lisait des histoires.

Marigold aimait beaucoup les livres, comme ses cousins, elle était une grande amoureuse des animaux.

Quand Marigold descendait avec ses cousins elle courait toujours vers Edith ou Cora. Elle partageait inconsciemment le secret de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, le fait qu’elle soit une enfant illégitime.

Marigold marchait toujours avec Cora lors de leurs promenades matinales. Lui prenant la main ou était portée par sa grand-mère.

Marigold jouait beaucoup avec ses cousins, mais elle était plus effacée et renfermée, Sybbie venait toujours vers elle pour qu’elle puisse sortir de sa coquille.

Sybbie et Marigold partagèrent des jeux, inventèrent des histoires, elles partageaient tout entre filles.

Jusqu’à l’arrivée de Marigold dans leur vie, le principal camarade de jeux de Sybbie fut George, Sybbie fut ravie de jouer et partager à d’autre chose avec une autre petite fille.

Marigold n’était pas sure au début ; un peu intimidé par l’exubérance de Sybbie, mais grâce au cajolerie Cora et Edith, Marigold réussit à s’ouvrir et sortir de sa coquille pour aller jouer avec Sybbie.

Au fils des semaines Marigold s’ouvrit aux autres et devient moins timide, elle se détend de plus en plus et commence en effet à s'ouvrir davantage aux autres. Marigold adore Sybbie et devient son héroïne, et Sybbie dessine des dessins d’elle-deux en équipe de super-héros.

Au début George était jaloux de cette nouvelle petite fille, Sybbie essaie de l'inclure dans leurs jeux, mais George n'est pas vraiment d’accord de devoir « partager » son temps avec Marigold, il y avait qu’une seule petite fille auparavant, pourquoi devoir partager avec une autre ? Il était le seul garçon du trio, il se sentait seul, mais petit-à-petit il réussit à aimer Marigold, et tous les trois formèrent un trio inséparable, ils ne pouvaient exister de cousins aussi dévouer les uns envers les autres. Personne ne trouvera jamais trois cousins plus dévoués que ces trois-là. Liés par leur passé, leur sang et leur amour l'un pour l'autre. George, Sybbie et Marigold. Un trio forgé par le destin lui-même

De trois petits mousquetaires.

Cora lisait à Marigold des livres sur les animaux, de la ferme, les animaux des différents continents, Marigold observait avec Cora, ensemble, les différentes gravures qui peuplaient et illustraient les livres de la bibliothèque.

Cora apprit à Marigold les différentes plantes, les différents animaux qui peuplaient la nature et les jardins et les environs de Downton.

Grace à Cora, en grandissant Marigold voulut devenir gestionnaire, ou agricultrice des différentes fermes de Downton et de Brancaster.

Marigold avait également une imagination débordante et un esprit et une imagination très créative, elle aimait les mots, bien qu’elle eut parlé tard, les mots coulèrent entre ses doigts et lèvres, comme de l’eau, de la soie entre ses mains.

Marigold, à l’adolescence, avait comme projet de devenir écrivain avec Sybbie.

Un jour, Edith se maria en épousant Bertie Pelham. Ce fut un mariage d’hiver, de Noël.

Marigold fut habillée d’une robe blanche, de demoiselle d’honneur, elle était fière du haut de ses presque trois ans, dans quelques jours, car la petite Marigold est née un 1er Janvier.

Mais ce fut Edith, qui était la plus belle et la plus sublime, une belle robe blanche, qui descendait jusqu’au cheville. Et dont Marigold admirait la robe et les yeux brillants d’admiration, et de joie pour sa mère.

Après le mariage Cora promit à Edith d’emmener elle-même, Marigold à Brancaster, et qu’elle sera là, à l’attendre à son retour d’Italie. 

Cora s’était donné comme mission de prendre soin de Marigold et ce serait une occasion d’être, enfin seule avec sa petite-fille. Cora ne comptait pas l’amener pour la laisser toute seule dans un château qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Oh non, elle allait profiter de ce voyage pour garder Marigold, la rassurer et lui faire découvrir ce nouvel environnement.

Cora ne comptait pas laisser Marigold toute seule à Brancaster, elle ne comptait pas la déposer et la laisser ici, sans explication, pour qu’elle pleure et qu’elle soit effrayée par un nouvel endroit. Marigold était beaucoup trop timide pour un tel changement.

C’était une occasion pour redécouvrir sa petite-fille, lui parler, l’occasion de quitter Downton pendant un temps et de passer du temps seule avec Marigold. Et de pouvoir prouver à sa fille qu’elle aimait et se souciait de Marigold.  
Cora n'était pas souvent seule avec Marigold les circonstances et les décisions d'Edith prises pour son éducation, ne l'inclue pas vraiment. Cora n'avait pas vraiment vu grandir Marigold avait raté les premiers moments de sa vie. Cora avait heureusement et finalement assistée au développement de Marigold l'a aidée à éclore, ses premiers gouts et ses premières préférences en lecture, elle avait été, quelque peu inclue dans son éducation et dans sa courte vie, qui était déjà bien remplie et riche en émotions, pour une petite fille de trois ans.

Cora réserva un compartiment de train de deuxième classe, pour elle et sa petite fille. Etrangement, Cora ne voulait pas réaliser et faire ce voyage comme une personne riche et d’une manière confortable, comme elle avait l’habitude de faire avec ses enfants quand elles étaient petites. Un voyage à la forme aristocratique ; les parents séparaient de leurs enfants.

Pour ce voyage Marigold serait avec elle.

Elles joueraient ensemble, Marigold ferait des courtes siestes. L’enfant observerait le paysage à travers la vitre du compartiment.

Elles furent accueillies par le chauffeur qui les conduisit jusqu’au château de Brancaster.

Cora montra à Marigold le paysage, alors que les toits du château commençaient à apparaitre et à se former à l’horizon à travers les feuilles, les branches des arbres.

« Regarde, Marigold, ce sera ta nouvelle maison, ne t’inquiète pas je resterai avec toi jusqu’à ce que maman revienne, maman et Bertie serons bien là, elles aussi. » 

Marigold regardait la faune et la flore à travers la vitre arrière de la voiture, parlant de tout et de rien, commentant ce qu’elle voyait et apercevait.

Mirada Pelham les accueillit aux portes d’entrée devant l’allée, avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue à vous. Vous êtes venues sans nounou ? Nanny Atkins s’occupera désormais de Marigold, elle l’aura à sa charge » 

« Bonjour, oui effectivement je voulais m’occuper moi-même de Marigold, pour ne pas qu’elle soit trop effrayée par tous ces changements. » 

Une domestique était au côté de Lady Hexham, la nounou, qui s’occuperait désormais de Marigold. Elle était une jeune femme, d’a peine vingt-cinq ans, à en croire les observations de Cora, et d’après elle, la jeune Nanny devait avoir son tout premier poste ici.

Nanny Atkins, prit Marigold des bras de Cora. 

En en entrant dans le hall, Cora dit à Mirada, qu’elle préférait rester avec Marigold, lui faisant visiter la maison et les environs pour qu’elle s’habitue petit-à-petit à son nouvel endroit. 

Cora craignait que Marigold soit effrayée avec des nouveaux visages, et elle ne connaissait pas bien Mirada Pelham elle voulait qu’elle lui présente tout le monde, les serviteurs avec lesquels Marigold côtoiera dans un futur proche.

Cora prit de nouveau Marigold dans ses bras, effectivement l’enfant était assez effrayée par les bras de sa nounou qui ne lui avait pas été présentée, et se demandait qui était cette personne inconnue.

Cora présenta à Marigold sa nounou, qui était jeune femme très gentille, souriante et agréable. Durant la conversation avec la jeune femme, Cora apprit qu’effectivement Marigold était le premier enfant dont elle devait s’occuper.

La nursery que Cora et Marigold visitaient, était une grande pièce, bien plus grande que Downton, mais avec un lit à barreau familier qui ressemblait à celui que Marigold avait, donc ce n’était pas si différent, elle pourrait dormir en toute tranquillité et sécurité.

Marigold observa l’étagère de livres et de contes pour enfants. Elle avait un cheval à bascule, un tapis d’éveil avec tout pleins de jouets, des peluches et des doudous par dizaines.

Marigold passait ses doigts contre les duvets de chacune qui était doux et sentait bon, c’était des peluches d’animaux, un ours brun, des lapins blancs et des petites souris grises. Marigold décida que toute ces peluches allaient devenir ses amis et confidents et réconfort. Tout ceci en rajoutant son ours en peluche qu’elle possédait depuis toujours, Marigold le sera contre sa poitrine.

Les murs de la nursery étaient de couleur pastelle et coloré, avec des animaux autocollants, des girafes, des animaux d’Afrique sur l’un des murs, sur l’autre mur, les animaux de fermes, sur un autre des animaux marins et un autre les animaux de la forêt.

« Chaque mur a été décoré selon certains thèmes de la nature c’est lady Edith… Pardon Lady Hexham qui nous l’a commandé exprès pour Mlle Marigold »

Marigold aperçut sur l’un des murs, accroché à un morceau de bois, un tissu sur laquelle était inscrit l’heure, les saisons et les jours ainsi que les mois de l’année et des autocollants pour marquer le temps qui fait dehors.

Cora approcha Marigold et lui montra mieux ce que c’était :

« Tu vois, il y a marqué chaque jour qui passe alors tu vois aujourd’hui on est lundi, maman revient vendredi, dans quatre jours, il te faudra attendre au moins quatre grands dodos pour la voir, mais ne t’inquiète pas on ferra plein d’activité et je resterais avec toi jusqu’à vendredi. » 

Marigold et Cora jouèrent toute la journée avec les nouveaux jeux que Marigold possédait, et elle en découvrit pleins d’autres, y compris une armoire toute pleine de jeux d’activités que Nanny lui préparait en fonction des jours ; exemple de la peinture à l’eau, de la pâte à modeler… 

Mirada appela Cora, mais ce derrière répondit qu’elle préférait rester avec Marigold, qu’elle avait promis de s’occuper d’elle et que surtout elles feraient des activités ensembles.

Bien sur Cora serait présente avec Mirada à l’heure du thé et pendants les heures de repas, Cora ne voulait surtout pas que son hôte soit contrarié ou prenne le comportement de Cora comme une insulte ou le prenne mal, ou qu’elle soit déplacée ou que cela devienne exagéré, et excessif.

Mais Cora voulait le bien être de sa petite, et après tout Edith était devenue la maîtresse de Brancaster donc Cora était en partie chez elle et était dans son droit de rester près de Marigold. La maison de sa fille.

Ce que Mirada compris.

Marigold fit des promenades avec Cora le long du terrain et les jardins interminables et apparemment sans fin, beaucoup plus grand et vaste que ce de Downton.

C’était l’hiver, il y avait donc des gelées, ce qui apportait beaucoup plus de beauté au paysage.

Marigold avait la chance de voir de la neige, elle criait et riait en applaudissant avec ses mains emmitouflées dans des moufles.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et les journées aussi, Cora montrait sur le calendrier combien il restait de temps à Marigold avant que sa mère revienne.

Marigold aimait beaucoup Cora, infiniment même. Et s’il y avait une définition à cet amour elle qualifiait de grand, très grand amour qui dépasse la terre, pour le représenter à Cora. Mais malgré cet amour qu’elle portait à Cora, elle voulait tout de même avoir Edith à ses côtés car elle l’aimait tout aussi fort.

« Maman ? Quand-ce qu’elle revient ? » 

« Très bientôt, chérie, je te le promets, tu te souviens on l’a regardé sur ton calendrier. » 

Malgré le fait qu’elle soit habituée à être séparée de Marigold la nuit quand elles étaient à Downton, Cora avait du mal à laisser sa petite fille la nuit, et ce malgré qu’elle soit sa chambre près de la nursery.

Cora présenta Marigold au domestique à la cuisinière qui serait enchantée d’avoir la compagnie de Marigold pendant la préparation de gâteaux.

C’est alors que Marigold pensa, que le fait est que ce ne serait pas si différent de Downton.

Hormis le fait qu’on lui avait expliqué que les règles seraient beaucoup moins strictes ici que dans son ancienne maison ; par exemple Marigold sera en compagnie de sa mère, pour être avec qu’elle a n’importe quel moment de la journée, ce dont elle ne l’était pas quand elle était encore à Downton.

Cora organisa d’autres activités de loisirs pour les jours à venir, comme lire dans la bibliothèque. 

Faire de la peinture avec les doigts, Marigold aimait ce jeu car elle avait de la peinture pleine partout sur les doigts et cela collait partout. Elle riait.

Marigold fit plus humble connaissance avec Mirada, qu’elle avait le droit de surnommer sa Granny Pelham, qu’elle découvrit que cette dernière était très gentille et affectueuse, malgré son apparence stricte et son regard tout aussi stricte, elle était véritablement adorable.

Les jours s’écoulèrent doucement et calmement malgré quelques moments d’impatience de la part de la petite Marigold.

Un soir, Marigold fut mise au lit, fatiguée de sa journée, les yeux mi-clos, les yeux collant de fatigue elle entendit sa grand-mère chuchoter :

« Demain matin maman arrive. » 

Elle dormait doucement et paisiblement, elle était en plein rêve ; soudain entre deux rêves le brouillard se fit, elle entendit des bruits de pas, des bruissements de tissus.

La main de Cora bougea dans les cheveux et la joue de Marigold. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre la bercent doucement.

« Il faut se réveiller, ma chérie. » 

Elle lui laissa encore un peu de temps, Marigold ouvrit les yeux, bougeant sa tête, son pouce dans sa bouche, elle se redressa, se blottie dans les bras de Cora.

Marigold était encore dans une brume alors que sa grand-mère la couvrait à moitié d’une robe de chambre chaude et douce, avec une couverture.

Cora la prit dans ses bras et elles descendirent toutes les deux dans le hall :

Elles attendirent plusieurs minutes ce qui semblait pour Marigold durait des heures, soudain elle vit une dame, sa maman !

« Maman ! » cria Marigold, le choc de la vue la fit ouvrir totalement les yeux, le sommeil et l’envie de dormir avaient totalement disparu, elle tendit les bras, en se débâtant de l’étreinte, et Edith la prit dans ses bras, en murmurant, dans ses cheveux :

« Tu m’as manquée chérie. » 

« Bonjour, maman. » Dit Marigold en jouant avec le collier de sa mère.

Elles étaient enfin réunies et c’était tout ce qui comptait maintenant, Marigold était soulagée de voir enfin sa mère.  
Cora resta encore quelques jours puis partit, une nouvelle vie attendait Marigold, et elle devra encore s’habituer à une nouvelle maison, dans la rue de Piccadilly, un riche quartier de Londres.

Mais Cora Crawley sera toujours là à ses côtés ainsi que ses autres petits-enfants.

Fin


End file.
